South Park High
by Simplicity-12
Summary: As people age through high school, they change. Watch as Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric do the same! StanXWendy KennyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well I've read a couple of South Park high school fanfictions, and I must say that most of them are no good. So I've decided to write one of my own. So without further ado, here is my South Park High School fanfic! :D**

My name is Stanly Marsh. I am a student at South Park Public High School, or SPPHS for short. It had been 6 years since the love of my life had left me. 5th grade, May 30th, the last day of elementary school. I was standing in the hallway with my friends Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and sadly Eric Cartman, when my beloved girlfriend Wendy Testaburger approched me.

"I break up", and that was it. That was the last time I ever had the upmost honor of conversing with her.

"Oh really? Well how about you go fuck yourself you dumb bitch! He doesn't even care!" Cartman exclaimed, looking furious. To this day, I have no idea why he would feel sympathy for me.

"Dude, are you gonna be OK?" Kyle asked as he stared at my patheticly pale expression.

"I'm going home. I'll-I'll see you...later, I guess..."

At that moment I had no idea where I was going to turn. I had always heard songs on the radio about men and women with 'broken hearts', but I always recongnized them as a figure of speach. It isnt though. My chest...it actually hurts. It feels as though my very soul has sunk down into the deepest depths of my body, where it can hide for all of eternity.

I lied in my bed for days. I didnt even speak to Kyle, even though he came over every day. All i did was stare, but he knew what i was feeling. That's a thing that best friends have. We can talk with our eyes as if our brains were somehow connected at birth. I finally broke down and spoke with him. I let out all of my feelings. About the 'broken hearts', everything. To my suprise, he actually understood. He understood that this time, Raisin Girls wouldn't solve anything, as if they did to begin with.

When the new school year started, I was the new 'scene kid'. My atire consisted of a black lether jacket, black or dark blue jeans (not skinny jeans), and a pair of black DC shoes. My long black hair completely covered my left eye. I had a scar there from when we tried to rescue Chef from the Super Adventure Club two years back. I hated that scar. So imperfect and...well gay looking. So i used my hair to cover it up. I lost the old blue and red snow cap I owned last year. Shame...I liked that hat.

Apparently I was the new 'Hottie That Every Girl Wants' guy. Girls enjoy guys that are absolutely miserable? Thats strange.

The only two people that stayed friends with me was obviously Kyle, but also Kenny. Him and I had developed a rather beautiful friendship. It spawned the day he came to see me at my house over the summer. He had lost the hoodie, so now I could see his full head of luscious blonde hair. And now people could actually understand his words! I'm straight and all, but he had one of the most beautiful male voices I had ever heard. He would definitely become a singer when he grew up.

Wendy and I haven't spoken since then. It depresses me. Maybe one day...one day we could bump in the hall and tell her how I truly feel. How I love her with every cell in my body...maybe...

**Well guys there you have it! The first entry into this fanfic! And I am DEFINITLY going to finish this one! Many of my previous fanfics have no end because I simply got bored, but this is a keeper! So stay tuned for my next installment! :D Oh, and my Xbox LIVE gamertag is ARG LiiMiiTs if you want to hit me up on there! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys seriously? I've got quite a few views and hits, but not ONE REVIEW? Come on guys! Reviews make me happy! But, I still have a will to see what's going to happen next, so I will continue writing. So before I start rambling, here is Chapter 2!**

Today is August 7th, the first day of sophomore year. Social status: Prep/Goth, Relationship status: Single as always, Friends: mostly everyone, Virginity: Justifiable.

Today turned out to be one of the best days I've had in a very long time. Wendy Testaburger, the one girl who I actually care about, passed me a note in science class.

"Meet me at Stark's Pond after school today"

"Hey Stan" Kyle said as he punched my shoulder gently. Kyle was a very good looking guy. He wasn't ripped or anything, but girls still ogled over his looks and charm. It didn't hurt that was rich as fuck, though. His father is the only lawyer in town, so you can imagine how much cash that guy gets.

"Hey, man! What's going on?" I asked. I'm not the typical 'everything in the world is black and evil' goth kid. I just enjoy the style.

"Not much man, not much. I heard that Wendy asked you to Stark's Pond after school today! You gonna hit that?" Wow. Word get passed fast, huh?

"HA! If she asked me to, I wouldn't do that! I don't want a kid, and I don't want to take that from her. Besides, she wouldn't do that. She probably just wants to express how much she hates me by drowning me in the pond or something."

"No man, I heard that she actually wants to date you! 'Bout time, huh?"

"Yeah, well I've got to go to 7th period and then Stark's, so I'm gonna head off. I'll call you tonight and tell you everything!" And with that I went to Garrison's room. He had decided that he loved 11th grade, so he was going to teach the Sexual Education class. No shock there! We had always suspected that he was a pervert, but it was never proven.

His class was actually pretty easy. All we did was 'read page _', which no one ever did. Garrison didn't care though. He just gave us A's or B's because it would look bad on him if we started failing. I really don't think we've taken one test in his class.

*BRIIIIIINNNNG* the school bell rang. As I left the school building to go to my car, which was a brand new Ford Mustang GT, I noticed Wendy, Bebe, and the new girl Samantha staring straight at me. I paid it little attention though, considering I was supposed to act like I didn't care.

I got in my car and turned the radio to Project 96.1. Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine was playing. It was my favorite song. I heard it one day when Kenny was listening to it on his PSP. I've loved it ever since! It has an extremely good meaning to it, as well. Its basically exactly how I feel about the breakup between Wendy and I! "Have I fucked things up again?"…perfect lyric for me. I have the sensation that I literally fucked things up with her but yet I have no idea what exactly I did. Maybe I'll discover this when I meet her at Starks.

I got to the pond at about 5:30. I had stopped to get something to eat at Wendy's was the reason why I was late. I thought about not coming at all, but I figured I would take this opportunity to talk to her while I still could.

She was sitting on a rock about twenty feet from the pond. Gosh she looked beautiful. She was wearing a very tight purple sweatshirt that had fuzzy balls on the end of the lases that tightened the hood, her normal everyday purple hat, light blue American Eagle skinny jeans, and purple Converse's. It was rather obvious that she got dressed up like that for me, which made me feel a little special. So maybe she didn't invite me here to drown me then mutilate my corpse? Who knows?

"Hi, Wendy" I said, shyly.

"Oh hi, Stan! I see you accepted my invitation" she said with a smile that would give a hermit butterflies.

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever, so I figured I would take this chance" I said with a wink. Crap, I hope I didn't take it too far. She hopped off of the rock and stared straight into my eyes. I was almost positive she was going to slap me, but no. She just smiled.

"I see you haven't lost any of your boyish charm" she, rather attractively, said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Really, now? So you not going to drown me and mutilate my body?" I said while smiling at her with a goofy face. At that point I heard the sound which I had wanted to hear for years. She laughed!

"Hahahahaha! You also haven't lost your personality and humor, either! But I must ask, what's with the emo look?" She looked kind of concerned. I wasn't about to tell her the reason though.

"I like the look. And of course, it attracts beautiful girls like you." She then commenced to hop off the rock. She walked by me and said, "Come on! I want to show you something." And that's what I did. I followed her all the way to her house…

**Well guys that's chapter 2! I hope that this chapter is everything that you asked for! Remember to R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone who reads this! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been working on my Code Lyoko fic :D feel free to check it out, if you'd like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, Avenged Sevenfold, or Bullet for My Valentine!**

Wendy and Stan walked together to Wendy's house, talking the entire way. They talked about things such as music, their lives, their families and how corrupt they are, and even how Cartman pulled his pants down to Ms. Lovell in Geometry class a few days back.

Stan's phone began ring. They ringtone was Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Jeez Stan, talk about a depressing ringtone…" Wendy murmured.

"I've got to fit the look, don't I? And besides, this is a really good song!" Stan said as he answered his phone.

_So Stan, have you boned her yet?_

_Shut up, Fat Ass!_

Stan hung up the phone, "Jeez, Cartman wont leave me alone for one second…" Wendy gave no response, but continued with the conversation they were having before the interruption.

Before they knew it, they were at her doorstep, "So, what's this amazing thing you have to show me again?"

"If you'll give me a minute I'll show you, Mr. Impatient." Wendy playfully scowled as she opened the door.

_Why is she acting like this? I thought she hated me! _"Sorry, I'm excited is all." I said, rubbing the back of my head. As Stan walked in her house, he was astonished by the sheer size of it. And he thought his house was big! The living room was the first thing he saw when he entered. The walls were painted a dark purple and all of the furniture was a pale white. There were pictures along the wall of the Testaburger family mounted on all four walls, and a 54" HDTV was mounted on the wall with a PS3 underneath it.

"Welcome to my home, Stan." Wendy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"This place is amazing! Say, where exactly are your parents, huh? And your brother?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"My parents are out of town for the week and my brother is staying at a friend's house because he didn't want to stay with me. Apparently I'm 'gay'." Wendy explained, "Now come on, I don't have all day." Wendy proceeded towards the spiral stairs that were near the right side of the house. Her parents must have been going for a lighthouse type of look. Stan followed her down the stairs to the basement where he found Wendy digging the cinder blocks out of the wall.

"Don't tell me your father has a secret study in there…" Stan spoke.

"Nope, even better, I'm not even sure if my parents know this is here." Wendy grunted as she pulled a block out of place. It looked as if she had already dug these out beforehand. Stan, being the gentleman that he was, reached for a block. It just so happened that Wendy reached for the same one, and their hands glided over each others for a split second. They blushed.

"Sorry…" they both said. Wendy was still holding the block in her hand.

"Here, this will be easier." Stan said, kicking the wall of blocks, watching in triumph as the wall came crumbling down, "Now, isn't that a lot better?"

"I suppose…now, let's go shall we?" Wendy stood aside to let Stan walk in.

"After you, Wendy." Stan said.

"Awh," Wendy said, brushing his face with her hand, "such a gentleman!" Stan blushed. Wendy walked in and Stan followed, but stopped in his tracks as he saw what she wanted him to see. It was a secret underground tunnel that seemed to lead forever! Wendy waved him over to where she was at. She was standing in front of an opening, and there was light shining at the end.

"Come on, we're almost there." She said, grabbing Stan's arm. She led for about 30 feet to the exit, which they stepped out of. Stan was amazed by what he saw.

"What is the place…?" Stan murmured. It was like an oasis. There was a type of crystal clear pond in the middle, and to the left there was a waterfall that was gently flowing down the side. Behind the waterfall there was type of small cave, which had a small table and two chairs with it. Around the pond were roses, tulips, sunflowers, and daisies dancing in the wind.

"I found this a few days ago, and I thought it was beautiful! What do you thing, Stan?" she said, eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"It's…its amazing! Who created this place?" Stan asked astonished that the tunnels would lead to such an odd place like this.

"I think my grandfather did. He owned this place before we did, so that would explain it." Wendy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"So um…why did you bring me here, exactly? Not that I'm not thrilled, I'm just curios." Stan asked.

"I brought you here for this…" Wendy grabbed Stan's head and pulled it into hers. Stan was shocked at first, but then gave in. She had expected this to just be a quick kiss, but a make out session worked, as well. Their hearts fluttered as their lips moved together in a type of harmony. Stan felt Wendy's mouth slightly open and her tongue slide gently across his lips, begging for entrance. He granted it and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips, moving it around looking for sensitive spots. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck, and he responded by wrapping his around his waist. She pulled his head closer, increasing the pressure of his lips against her own. Their tongues danced together for over 5 minutes before the parted, only to breath for air.

"So, what does this make us?" Wendy whispered, shuffling her feet and playing with her hair. Stan lifted her head, kissing her lightly.

"Does that answer you question?" Stan winked, "I love you, Wendy. I always have…and I always will." Stan noticed a tear stream down her face.

"I…I love you too, Stan. I won't ever leave you again, I promise!" she said, burrowing her head into his chest, feeling immediate comfort.

Stan moved to lie down in the grass, bringing Wendy with him. He lifted her head ever so gently, as to get into a more comfortable position against the rock he was leaning against. He let her rest her head against his chest once more.

"I love you…" Stan whispered, and kissed her head. They laid there until they both fell asleep, left to dream of this day's actions.

**Well guys, there it is! The chapters were short, the story was short! But, I'm happy with it :D this was actually meant to be a oneshot, but that would have been a VERY long oneshot, right? So, I hope you enjoyed this! Be sure to review! Deuces!**


End file.
